Up A Tree
by CoffeeLovingOtaku
Summary: When Lovino and Alfred get stuck up a tree, their biggest secret is revealed. But let's just say, maybe it's a good thing. UsUk and Spamano. Romerica if you squint. Rated T for Romano and because I'm paranoid. Oneshot.


This is based off a RolePlay I had with one of my friends xD.  
The main pairings are **UsUk** and **Spamano. **There's some **Romerica****/UsRoma** if you squint.  
_This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. I'll get better ;3;_

I do not own Hetalia ;3;

* * *

A extremely angered Lovino Vargas chased a laughing Alfred Jones. The blonde grinned as he, with ease, leaped over a boulder that was in his way. In fact, Alfred was barely running at all, mostly altering between walking and jogging.

"I'm going to throw a tomato at you! Get back here!" Lovino screamed at Alfred, who guffawed.

"Can't throw a tomato at the hero!" He turned his head around and grinned at Lovino.

Lovino, who was breathing heavily and sweating, clenched his teeth at the waste of tomatoes he was about to make.

"Watch me!" He snarled, slipping his hand into his pocket and revealing a bright red tomato.

Alfred blinked, wondering where the heck Lovino had gotten the tomato from. But he didn't have much time to ponder on this, since Lovino launched the tomato directly at Alfred's face.

The American's eyes widened, and he ducked as the tomato sailed over his head.

Alfred's mouth widened in a huge grin, and he laughed loudly.

He was laughing to hard that he stumbled somewhat, having to hold his ribs in his hands in order to keep still.

"H-hahaha!"

Lovino's face darkened with anger and annoyance. Suddenly, his face split in a smile.

Alfred didn't notice this, and continued laughing and pointing.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lovino leaped out at Alfred and bowled him over.

"D-dude!" Alfred gasped, trying to peer at Lovino, who was smirking devilishly. "...What are you thinking about? The hero needs to know!"

Lovino smirked even more darkly, and lifted up his fist, which landed on Alfred's shoulder. The blonde-haired American's eyes widened with realization as the blow landed.

"Not cool man!" He yelped, shoving Lovino off and leaped a few feet away from the Italian. "Not cool at all!"

Lovino stood up and, fist still raised, and was about to punch Alfred again when the American turned around and ran off.

"Get back here you bastard!" Lovino screamed after him, giving chase again.

Alfred glanced backward, eyes wide. "Hahaha... No, the awesome hero has to... er... feed his cat!"

"You idiot! Come back here!" Lovino snarled again, bounding to where Alfred was. But the American continued to run, and, having extreme strength, easily outran the pissed off Italian.

"No! No! The cat needs to get maintained!" Alfred jumped again and landed in the thick roots of a massive tree.

"You bastard!" panted Lovino angrily, at times his feet landing heavily on the ground.

Alfred grinned at Lovino, who was still lagging behind him. "Hahaha! I'm the hero!"

"No you aren't bastard!" Lovino glared after him.

"Of course I am the hero, tomato-human!" Alfred said happily.

If Lovino was angry before, it was nothing to his expression right now. "_What _did you call me, you damned bastard?"

Almost as though sensing danger, Alfred shot up the tree almost as once. He gripped the rough bark of the lowest branch and levered himself upward, feet swinging.

As Alfred was climbing the tree, Lovino reached the tree trunk and was glaring up at the American, who was now about eight feet off the ground.

Once again, a tomato magically appeared in Lovino's hand. He gripped the soft fruit and threw it up at Alfred. However, his throw was badly aimed, as the tomato hit a tree branch directly below Alfred.

"It didn't hit me!" He grinned down at Lovino.

Lovino gritted his teeth, and reached up. He gripped the lowest branch in his hand and attempted to climb the tree, but he couldn't lift up his legs.  
"Damn you bastard!" Lovino snarled, giving up.

By now, Alfred was on the highest branch. The American peered down the thick green leaves and branches to look at Lovino. "Hey, you look like an ant from up here!"

"Shut up! Bastard!" Lovino clenched his fists, wondering wither or not try to climb again.

Alfred laughed. "What is it? Can't climb?"

"God! When you get down from that tree, I am going to kill you! Bastard!" This time five tomatoes magically appeared in his hands, and he launched them into the air, trying to hit Alfred.

However, since Alfred was on the highest tree branch, the tomatoes missed. Alfred knew this, so he laughed.

This continued for a few minutes, until Alfred started to get bored. He pondered on jumping down, but at this height he would mess up his legs or something.

More minutes passed, and Alfred started to get restless. He yawned, and suddenly a idea formed in his mind.

"Hey Lovino!"

"What do you want you goddamned bastard?" Lovino growled.

"I see Germany from up here!"

Lovino stopped dead. He whipped his head from side-to-side. "Huh? Where?"

"Over there!" Alfred pointed to the distance. He could see a blonde-haired head and a brown-haired one, so it wasn't a complete lie. Maybe Germany and Italy were coming over here.

The two people came closer, and the tree was starting to shake violently. The reason was the wind, which had picked up and was passing through his hair and the tree.

Suddenly frightened, Alfred gripped the tree branch. "Germany! Can you come over here? ...Can you help me get down?"

Lovino still couldn't see the two people - they were still too far away - but his face paled somewhat.

"The potato-bastard... He mustn't see me! My god..."

Lovino gripped the lowest tree branch again, and this time managed to climb up the tree. He climbed even faster than Alfred had, already sitting next to the blonde American.

However, the combined weight of Lovino and Alfred caused to branch to dip, and the wind didn't help matters either. The tree lurched violently, and Alfred gripped the branch again, fear clouding his mind.

"Holy crap we're gonna die!" Alfred screamed in terror. He didn't notice that the blonde and brown haired people were even closer, and that they were staring up with a frown on their faces.

It was Arthur and Antonio.

"I'm too young to die!" Lovino yelped. "Antonio! You bastard! Come and save me!"

He didn't notice that the Spanish man was directly underneath him in his terror.

Alfred laughed nervously. "Hahaha... I'm the hero! I don't need another hero!"

On the ground, Arthur muttered "Idiot" underneath his breathe.

Suddenly, a strong breeze shook the tree again. Alfred lost his grip on the branch and landed on the one below him. Lovino, terrified of being alone, followed him down the first branch.

Alfred was gripping the branch tighter than he had gripped the other, his face contorted. "OHMYGOD IGGY COME AND SAVE ME!"

"Ahhh! Where's that damned bastard Antonio!?" Lovino screamed.

Next to Arthur, Antonio called out to Lovino.

"I'm right here! Can't your hear or see me?"

As the tree shook slightly, Alfred reached out for Lovino and hugged him tightly. "We're going to die! IGGY!"

Arthur shook his head. "...They're much too stupid to realize we're directly below them, aren't they?"

Antonio blinked up at Lovino, who looked twice as terrified as Alfred continued ranting on and on about death. "...Lovino's not stupid, but maybe..."  
"But maybe?"

"He's just scared, that's all," Antonio said defensively.

Suddenly, the tree branch that Alfred and Lovino were on dipped traitorously. Lovino let out a terrified scream, and he hugged Alfred back, slightly tighter. "ANTONIO!"

Alfred still was too frightened to move. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TO AWESOME AND HEROIC TO DIE!"

Lovino looked terrified and slightly regretful. "I'm going to die without telling someone how I feel! Damn it!"

Antonio looked up at Lovino in surprise, then he sadly shook his head. "Yo ya sabía que amaba a alguien."

Arthur shot a glare at Antonio. "English, please?" He said hotly. Then another scream, this time from Alfred, made his head whip upward.

"Yeah! Me too!" The American screamed.

Arthur sighed and tucked his thumbs into his pockets. "It's probably Natalia or something. Maybe even Elizaveta."

"Ah, you don't know that amigo." Antonio said. "Maybe he means you."

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, right. Maybe he'll tell us when he gets down from the stupid tree, the bloody wanker."

There was no mistaking the jealous look in his eyes as he stared up at Alfred.

Lovino closed his eyes in terror. The tree was shaking violently now. Alfred groaned.

Arthur and Antonio wondered what the heck to do. Should they tell the pair that they were below them, and that they could simply climb down?  
Before either of the two could make up their minds, Lovino yelled out something.

"Ahhh! Antonio if you're around, I love you, you bastard!"

Antonio's eyes widened, and he grinned. Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but before he could say anything, Alfred yelled too.  
"Arthur! I love you, man!"

Arthur turned bright red, and whatever he had planned to say didn't leave his mouth.

It was strange that at that exact same time they had admitted some _very _private feelings, that Lovino decided to look down. His mouth fell open, and shock filled his eyes.

"I think they heard!" He yelped.

"No way!" Alfred stared down in horror, more fear then of falling off the tree.

In their embarrassment and surprise, they both had let go of the tree and of each other. Lovino realized this first, and he let out a startled gasp. The Italian slipped off the tree and plummeted down to the ground.

Antonio shot forward and easily caught Lovino in his arms, and the Italian stared at him with wide eyes, his face steadily turning red.  
"Holy crap!" Alfred shouted, falling too.

Arthur wasn't expecting to catch the slightly taller and larger American, and Alfred landed on him, squashing him. The air in Arthur's lungs was squeezed out, and the Englishman grunted in some pain.

"Uh," muttered Lovino, staring up at Antonio, his face burning with embarrassment. Antonio smiled happily.

"Er, hey Iggy!" Alfred stared down at Arthur, who was being pinned down by Alfred's legs. Both Alfred's and Arthur's faces were bright red.  
"Well, this is awkward." Muttered Lovino.

"Well, I still, have to, er, fix my cat!" Alfred gasped, standing up and trying to run off. But Arthur grabbed his foot, and the American collapsed on the ground next to Arthur.

Arthur gave a dry cough. "You haven't fixed you cat? Do you know how many she-cats he could of gotten pregnant by now?"

Alfred, still embarrassed, managed to grin at him. "Of course I know! He has fifty kittens!" Arthur's eye twitched at this.  
"...Is it true?" Arthur and Antonio asked at the same time.

For a few seconds, Alfred and Lovino glanced at each other, then they both nodded. "Yeah..."

It wasn't surprising that, after a few seconds of taking this in, both of the new couples ended up kissing.

* * *

Yeah, cliche ending.  
This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me how to get better! _**Flames will be used to cook**** marshmallows.**_

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
